Pretty Sexy, Kind Of Manly
by Tall Blonde and Eyebrows
Summary: "Kendall, what did you do!" James asked/yelled. The blonde ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I… um, I got my eyebrows waxed." Kames.


"Are you sure, big brother?" Katie asked, looking down at her brother from where he was leaning back on the white toilet with unsure brown eyes.

A loud exhale of breath came out of Kendall's parted lips. "Just do it, Katie." He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tightly. "Do it quickly before I change my mind!"

She hovered over him, but his eyes were still closed, so he couldn't see what she was doing. He did, however, hear her whisper, "Alright then… Brace yourself."

After that, he couldn't hear anything else over the sound the sound of his own muffled screams.

* * *

><p>By the time he was walking out into the living room of 2J, Kendall was a nervous wreck. His shirt was sticking to his his body with sweat and his heart was pounding loudly in his chest. He was pretty sure everyone else could hear his heart, too, but he was finally close enough to smell the cologne coming off from the tanned Adonis, <em>his<em> tanned Adonis, the other boy didn't even notice his presence. With his Adam's apple quivering, he called, "James?"

When said boy turned around, his hazel eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, bigger than the boy's own ego.

"Kendall, what did you do!" James asked (yelled), which was actually a pretty hard task, because his jaw was currently on the kitchen floor. He had to be dreaming. This couldn't be true. The guy standing in front of him was an imposter; he'd bet his whole collection of Cuda products that that guy was _not_ his boyfriend. That couldn't be Kendall!

The blonde ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I… um, I got my eyebrows waxed."

And James could see that; the familiar caterpillar patches of hair usually over the blonde's striking bottle green eyes had been trimmed down to actual normal sized eyebrows, looking like small streaks of dark blonde and _not _hairy bugs. The world had to be ending.

"Wha—" He couldn't seem to collect himself or find the words to say. He swallowed, tried to compose himself before continuing. "What—how—why?" Yeah, he was still coming up blank. He'd never been the best thinking, anyway.

"I got my eyebrows waxed," Kendall repeated, answering the questions in order. "Katie did it for me. And…" He stopped, his green eyes staring at the ground as if the tiling was suddenly so much more interesting than the Greek God standing next to him. "Um, just because."

James reached his hands out, running his fingers over the blonde's eyebrows and surrounding skin, almost like he was trying to find the rest of Kendall's eyebrows that must have been hiding somewhere. But there was only thin strips of hair and that was all there was. "Because what?"

Kendall sighed, leaning into his boyfriend's caresses. "Thought I needed a change?" he tried.

James raises an eyebrow. "Kendall, you've been wearing the same flannel shirts since you were five. Try again."

Well, Kendall liked a challenge. His face scrunched up slightly as he thought. "Well, there were these aliens and some cowboys—"

"Okay, never mind," James cut him off, an amused grin pulling turning up his lips. "Just tell me the truth now. And don't even start talking about ninjas."

"Darn it," Kendall said, snapping his fingers. A grin of his own flitted over his mouth at James' answering laugh. But then he sighed, grabbing James' hand that was still laying on his cheek and admitted softly, "I did it for you."

James' face went all confused again. "Me? Why would you do that for me?"

Kendall scoffed. "Cause you're the Face, and everyone knows that. So you can't have an ugly boyfriend. And my eyebrows were ugly." He shrugged his broad shoulders, but there was something more in his voice, something more in his eyes.

Something a little like sadness.

"That's crazy," James said immediately—Kendall's face fell a little, that something in his eyes becoming more prominent. "You were never ugly. And neither were your eyebrows." The brunette grinned flirtatiously. "_I_ thought they were pretty sexy, kind of manly."

Another scoff reverberated from Kendall's throat. "James, you said I should do something with them, like, at least once a week."

"I was kidding!" he defended himself, before his voice got all soft. "I actually loved them. Almost as much as I love you."

Then Kendall was pouting, that sadness almost overflowing in his eyes. "No!" he sniffled, burying his face in the shoulder of James' leather jacket. "I miss them, James. They've always been there for me, but now they're gone!"

And James wanted to laugh, but he wasn't _that_ insensitive, so he ran his hand up and down the length of Kendall's back. "There, there, it's okay. They'll grow back, Kendall." He put his arms on Kendall's, set him back at arm's length and waggled one eyebrow. "You're still pretty manly and sexy."

That got Kendall to grin, so he was pretty sure everything was okay and he guessed the world wasn't ending even if Kendall did have normal sized eyebrows (the blonde actually really pulled off that look, too… and by 'pulled off,' James meant he actually looked _damn fine_).

James pulled Kendall to the couch, cuddling into his side and kissing everywhere he could reach, lingering longer when he laid his lips on the now small strips of hair over the blonde's eyes. "I love you, Kendall," he whispered.

Kendall smiled his special dimpled smile. "I love you, too."

There was silence for a while, while the two enjoyed each other's company—hands going everywhere, making paths that would later be traveled by mouths, kisses and caresses of love—when suddenly James said in the middle of a chuckle, "I guess you're not 'Tall, Blonde, and Eyebrows' anymore. What are you now?"

"Now," Kendall started, grinning down at James as he swooped down for another kiss. When he slowly pulled away, he continued, "Now, I'm just James Diamond's boyfriend."

* * *

><p>We all knew this just<em> had<em> to be done lol Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
